What brought us together
by She Elf of Hidden Lore
Summary: When dangerous circumstances forces people in the West Coast flee Kendall leaves ahead to find a place where he and the boys will be safe. Along the way he meets a girl and the stay together in a cabin in the woods of Seatle. Long time friends will be reunited a new love will blossom Yeah I stink at summaries please just read to see T for stronger topics later
1. Chapter 1: Meeting in the dark

**Please read the note, it will clear some things up!**

**Hello, this is a story that I wrote almost two years ago and today out of nowhere it just came to me that this story was lost somewhere among my stuff so I decided to post it. It is a bit of a rough start and you might think this is an apocalypse scene but I honestly don't remember how this came to be. But I think it is quite good. I'm not gloating, I just think it is good. I loved writing it and I hope you will like it as well **

**Disclaimer: There is no way on earth I would have written this in the first place if I owned BTR **

**Chapter one: First impressions**

It had been a hard time for the people of this town. The metros had almost completely taken over everything and the government had yet taken action. Everyone in California and the surrounding states had begun to flee with what little belongings they could save from the raids. All houses had been raided and many fights were taking place every day. Even all of the great actors and artists had to find refuge in other states because the metros had reached their homes and raided them. The metros were street people who had gathered in great numbers and had declared some sort of war to the state of California and it had begun to spread across the west coast down to Arizona and up to Washington. The government had yet found a solution because everyone could be a suspect and a suspect could be innocent since this was composed of people who lived in the same states and that had made it easy for themselves to blend in with the crowd when police arrived. The metros had kept themselves from killing unless someone opposed by force. But now that they were seeing that they were taking over so easily they began to pick fights more often causing people to die more. So everyone began to run away. But the metros had gained much force and started to block the streets and highways and people had to leave hidden. One of those people was Raelin, an eighteen year old girl who had fled from California after an assault on her apartment and was now heading to a vacation house that her parents owned in the forest of Seattle. She had traveled in her car for most of her journey but at one point a metro gang had assaulted her car and she managed to get away and was now traveling by foot for a long time. She finally made it to see her cottage in the forest. It was around twelve and a half in the morning. The full moon gave her light to see where the lock was. The key didn't seem to work so she began to try and force the lock. When that didn't work she tried to kick the door open. It took her several kicks before it snapped open. She entered carefully not to stumble with the broken pieces of wood. The house had no lights, but she was surprised to see that it was lit by two candles, one on each side. As she entered she froze at the sight of a figure peeking out of one of the rooms.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" asked a young male voice.

"I AM the OWNER of this place." she answered with authority in her voice.

"Yeah right well **I** am the owner of the state." He answered sarcastically.

"Oh really? Well guess what? I AM the owner here and if you don't leave in three seconds I am going to make you regret it."

"You know, I really hate people who think they can just tell me what to do."

"Oho well there's a shocker." She said sarcastically.

"Hum, well here is what I say to you, I'm NOT leaving. So you can just go back to wherever you came from."

"Hum, you know I really, really hate people who think they can just get away with whatever they want."

"Oho well there is a shocker." He said mockingly.

"Alright then, you asked for it."

"Don't think that because you're a girl I won't fight."

"Good."

She dropped her backpack on the floor and crossed the wide room getting closer to the boy. Then when she was about eight feet from him she speeded up and jumped high and almost kicked the boy in the chest. He dodged the kick and got ready blocking several more kicks that came with speed. He was able to block a kick and at the same time he grabbed one of her legs and slammed her to the floor. She used her free leg to kick the hand that was holding her leg and free herself. She immediately jumped to her feet and threw some punches, all which he blocked and dodged with great agility. She realized that he too knew martial arts. He then also threw some punches at her which she avoided. Now they were exchange blows equally. For a while they managed only to give each other minor injuries. The battle had become tiresome and the two of them just wanted to end it so they began to attack with more decision. Then the boy was able to land a hard turning kick on Raelin's stomach. She lost her breath and fell to the floor when she saw a bat under the table. She reached for it and swung it at the boy who was inches from her. He avoided the hit just barely. She stood up and kept swinging the bat. He kept backing off until he reached a table chair. He grabbed it and was able to block her attacks and fight back with it. They were locked in what seemed a fight to the death, grunts, growls and battle cries filling the room. She kept trying at him when she was able to find an opening and she swung the bat with all of her strength at his lower left ribs. The blow landed with a big cracking sound. The boy yelled in pain and fell grunting to the ground clutching his wound. That gave Raelin a moment to catch her breath and she backed away slightly trying to breath. The boy kept grunting and coughing in pain on the floor. Just when she was about to get her breath back the boy jumped at her and tackled her and pinned her to the floor with his body weight making sure her hands were secured.

"Get off me!" she screeched almost bursting his ears.

"Now calm down!" he yelled at her.

"Get off! Get off of me!" she kept screeching.

"I am not getting off until you calm down!"

She stopped yelling and kept panting hard, and stared at him with hatred in her eyes.

"You know you will have to get off sooner or later. You have no other choice."

"Actually I do. From where I stand I can simply suffocate you until you die or pass out, but I won't. So please just CALM DOWN."

They both stayed quiet for a moment while they recovered their air. This was the chance they had to look at each other to see who they were fighting. The boy looked at Raelin and saw that she was quite pretty even now that she was covered in sweat. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair, her skin was tanned like someone who lives in the Caribbean and her eyes were a fiery hazel. He stared at her taken by her beauty.

"Didn't anybody teach you that it's rude to stare at people while pinning them to the floor with your body?" she asked breathlessly but with annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry. Now I am going to release you okay? So stay calm."

But when he had barely released her arms she grabbed him, slammed him to the floor and pinned him down while digging her knee into his wounded ribs. He cried out in pain.

"O God please, aha!" he cried out as she forced he knee on his wound.

He was in too much pain to move even when she was just sitting over him pinning down his arms. He kept panting and gasping for air as he grunted in agony.

"Oh that is the…last time I act as a gentleman." he said in a strained voice. "Please just urm, just sto-p." he said desperately.

Raelin then saw the handsome face of the boy and the pain that marked it and felt pity, so she released her knee but kept it right over him in case he tried to move. Raelin saw that the boy had soft beige skin, dirty blond hair that fell on his forehead, and amazingly beautiful green eyes that were now mostly closed in pain. He was sweating bullets and his body was shaking. His chest move hard as he breathed heavily, and she could not help to like it since she could see his quiet well defined muscles. They stayed like that for a while; him panting and moaning in pain, and her watching him. Then the boy's breathing slowed, though it was still heavy. Then he looked at her.

"Don't you- know it's rude to- stare at- people while sitting on them." He said between hard breaths.

"You should know then."

"Why did you- do that? I wanted to work, argh, things out."

"Sorry, but I don't negotiate with metros."

"Wha, what, metro? I'm not- you're the metro." He said in deep surprise.

"Me? I'm running away from the metros. You are the… I mean you stole my house."

"What makes this your house?"

"The fact that my dad bought it over twelve years ago!" she yelled at him accidentally putting pressure on his wound.

"Argh your knee please!" he said squirming in pain.

"Oh sorry!"

"And no need to yell please."

"What is it with you and yelling?"

"I like peace, and yelling gets me nervous and irritated. So you really are the owner? I'm sorry; I thought that this house was abandoned. Last year me and my friends came to this forest to camp out and we saw this house and it looked kind of abandoned. We returned several time but we never saw anyone. So after we were attacked by metros we needed a place to hide. I remembered this place and I decided to take refuge here. It took me a while to find this place again while carrying ten bags with groceries. My friends stayed behind solving some things while I prepared the place. They were going to trace my signal to here. I'm so sorry to have thought you were a metro. I… I will leave tomorrow if that's what you want."

Raelin was speechless.

"How…how do I know you're not lying?"

"I tried to avoid any more fights, but you were the one who kept going on!"

"Alright, okay! I'm sorry. I…I don't know what to say."

"You can at least get off me."

"Right, okay."

She carefully slid off him making him sigh in pain as her weight came off him. He just panted for a while until Raelin held out her hand to help him up.

"Okay take it easy, just get up slowly."

"Mrm…yeah that it's definitely fractured at the least."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You did what you had to, argh!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

"It's okay."

"Let me just get you a bed ready."

"I threw two mattresses that I found on the floor of that room."

"So you haven't figured out the hidden beds?"

"What hidden bed?"

"I'll take that as a no. Lay down on this couch while I bring them out."

"Wait I want to see what you're talking about."

"Well okay, just lean on me and walk slowly."

"Don't think I can otherwise."

They walked to the entrance of one of the rooms.

"Lean on the wall and if you're gonna fall call me okay?"

"Sure."

She left him on the entrance of the room. She grabbed the candle that was lighting the room and started to look for something on the floor. The boy looked at her confused. After a while she found what she was looking for. She lifted a piece of the wood floor. There he saw some buttons. She pressed one and a piece of the left of the room wall detached from it. The boy's eyes widened at the sight of it. She stood up and finished pulling down the piece until a bed came out.

"Impressive." said the boy.

She returned to the boy and helped him walk to the bed. As he tried to lie on the bed a deep groan escaped him. Every time he did this Raelin felt guiltier.

"Just lie down, don't move any more. I'll get us some water, we really need it."

She went to the kitchen and brought two glasses of water and a jar for refills.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

They drank in silence. When she saw he finished his she motioned him so she could refill his glass.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Then she finished her glass. "Man I needed that."

"Yeah."

She looked at him and thought in silence. He noticed her gaze on him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I um, well I was thinking…do you know karate kid?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you know when Mr. Han heals Drew? I can do that."

"You…you can?" he asked bewildered.

"Yes, it is a very easy procedure, and I was thinking that since this was my fault I should do the same with you."

"Um I…don't know about that."

"It's okay if you don't want to."

"No I mean; is it safe?"

"Of course it is. I would not offer to do something that would hurt you more. But it's up to you."

"I uh…uh sure, I mean, why not?" he asked with a clear mark of uncertainty.

"Good, then let me get what I need."

She returned a while later with the things she would use.

"Take off your shirt."

While she prepared her things he awkwardly took off his shirt though he tried to hide the fact that he felt a little embarrassed, but Raelin caught his energy. When Raelin saw him she was captivated with his body but she hid it well, though inwardly she was about to lose her eyes at the sight of his well taken care of body. It was not a Taylor Launter, but she didn't like that kind of exaggerated abs thing. She liked more the more subtle body muscle. And he was just right, like a well tossed salad she thought. But she kept preparing everything and focused on her task.

She dipped a cotton ball inside glycerin alcohol and then light it on fire. Then she applied the glass containers as suction and then smashed the fire together with her hands, rub it together and applied it to the wounded area.He gasped and shuddered slightly, but then relaxed when he felt the pain diminish greatly.

"Wow that was unbelievable."

"From what I can see, your ribs are not broken, but much fractured. You can't do any kind of work, strength, even move much or they will break."

"Didn't see that coming." he said sarcastically.

"You better rest now."

"Right, and thanks."

"It's the least I can do."

Raelin was about to leave the room when the boy called out to her.

"Hey um, I know that it's an everyday thing to fight a stranger in the middle of the night in a remote part of a forest and later lay stripped in front of her while she rubs her hands all over you, but thanks again." he said in a sarcastic tone.

"I was not rubbing them you pervert, I was healing you!" she exclaimed laughing.

"Call it what you will." he said teasingly and she crossed her arms. "But it comes to me that if it went as far as rubbing…"

"Healing!"

"Right, '_healing'_ while rubbing."

"Do you want your other ribs broken?"

"Sorry, I'm just teasing you. Anyway, can you tell me your name?"

"Can you tell me yours first?"

"I'm Kendall Knight. Now it's your turn."

She smiled mischievously.

"You don't need to know."

"What? Aw come on! I told you mine!"

"Not until I know I can thrust you."

"Who are you, the president's daughter?" he asked sarcastically.

She just smiled and left the room while Kendall sighed in frustration.

**So yeah, I hope you liked it and I would really like it if you commented or reviewed or said anything at all like Good, bad, my eyes are bleeding, needs work or anything really, just as long as you remember I am human too and I have a heart, but it will help me know if the work is paying off **


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to know you

**Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter and hopefully you comment or review **

**Chapter two: Getting to know you**

The next morning Raelin woke up early. She found some cereal in the pantry but decided not to eat them since it was Kendall's. Instead she brought out her dad's fishing gear and went out to the river that passed a minute away from the house. She returned half an hour later with five fishes. She used the oil that they had left in the pantry to fry two of them in case Kendall wanted some. While she cooked, memories of the other night came to her head. She remembered when she was above him and got a good look at him; his sweaty apricot skin, his blondish hair that fell over his face, his forest green eyes which she only had limited time to look into, and his slender yet well muscled body. She regretted not having been able to enjoy while she "rubbed" her hands over it since she had to really concentrate on healing him.

"Man what a bummer." She said out loud.

"What's a bummer?" asked Kendall from the entrance of his room while trying to move around and making Raelin jump.

"What are you doing up?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"You should have called me." she said as she ran to help him walk.

"What so you could accompany me into the bathroom as well?" he asked skeptical

She gave him a serious look.

"Sorry, I become annoying when I am in pain. Though the worst cases of pain I have endured had been headaches from bruises during hockey matches and once I twisted my ankle. And through those things people said I got very annoying. So I guess now I'm being even more annoying because I've never been in so much pain. So I'm sorry. I'll try to shut up."

"Well, it is my fault you're in pain, so I guess I'll have to endure it."

"Really? Thanks."

"So I'll _leave_ you here."

He chuckled and entered the bathroom. When he came out she helped him get to the couch.

"So you never told me what the bummer was."

"Nothing, just that there isn't enough oil to fry fish for a week." she lied.

"So that is what you're cocking. It smells good."

"You want some, I made extra."

"Really wow thanks."

"Why are you surprised?"

"Because I've never had a stranger make me food."

"It's weird to hear you call me stranger."

"Well that will be your name until you tell me your real one. Why won't you?"

"Because I don't know you."

"That's funny because the first thing that you do to know a person is tell your name."

"Yes well, these days it can be dangerous to tell who you are to anyone."

"Well what am I goanna do? I am against the metros as you are."

She just chuckled softly. She sat next to him and they ate their breakfast.

"So um, about your friends…"

"Oh right, don't worry, I'll call them and tell them to find a different place. I'll um, try to leave tomorrow."

"Actually what I was going to say was that they can come if you don't bother that I'll stay as well. And besides, it's a three hour walk to the nearest road since I didn't see you brought any car and you can't even walk for three minutes."

"Really, you're serious? That's so nice of you. Thanks. And yeah my car was stolen while I was driving to this place."

"Yeah mine too. Well, guess I'll start making more beds. How many are there coming?"

"Three guys."

"Do you all sleep in the same room or do I separate you. There is enough for each of you to have a room."

"Well I don't know. We share rooms in the Palm Woods, and we have slept separately."

"Then I'll make all three rooms and the other beds in yours in case they want any of them. After that I'll fix the electricity."

"You know how to do that?"

"Actually the electricity here is kind of like what you saw with the beds; it's hidden."

So the rest of the day Raelin spent it cleaning the whole house which took her over three hours. Kendall tried to help but she always scowled him so he just stayed near her and talked to her. Then she made lunch and after that went to fix the electricity which Kendall was reluctant to let her do on her own because he was afraid it might fail and she would get hurt. Then she left him in the house while she went out to search for fruits in the forest. She fished more for the next day and kept it in the cooler box that had been left in the house the last time Raelin and her family was here. She then took a long shower which she greatly deserved. By the end of everything the day also had ended.

The next day Raelin woke up before Kendall and started to work with some security settings the house had. Kendall heard the noise and woke up. When he came out of his room he found Raelin almost tangled in cables.

"What is that?"

"Good morning to you too." she said teasingly while walking over to help him.

"Sorry, good morning. So what is that?"

"These are motion sensors and these are security cameras. My father always leaves on the ones that are a distance of five hundred feet to one thousand feet diameter. But the ones closes he takes down for safe keeping. Now I have to put them on."

"Wow that is sweet, except for the putting on part."

"Yeah, I'll see you in a few hours."

"No wait, let me at least accompany you."

"But Kendall you're not even suppose to be up."

"Well I'm not letting you go out there to be alone for hours. What am I suppose to do in all that time?"

"Well okay, but don't even think of trying to help."

"I promise."

"Good, let's go."

They spent most of the day outside setting the security system. They enjoyed talking to each other and it made the task easier for Raelin. Around five in the afternoon they returned to the cottage. They showered, ate dinner and sat to talk.

"You know Kendall? Your face is kind of familiar."

"Maybe you've seen us in Big Time Rush."

"You're the singer of BTR?"

"So you know about us?"

"Well I've heard your songs around and really I like them. But I didn't know who was behind the voices."

"Well the boys are the band."

"Wow cool. Never thought I would meet someone famous."

"Don't you mean "beat" someone famous?"

"Yeah that too." She said laughing.

"So stranger, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen and a half."

"Congratulations."

"What about you?"

"I'm twenty."

"Ah the famous number two. The age all teens want to reach."

"You say it like you don't want to reach it."

"Well, I feel like I'm getting older and I really like to stay a teen."

"Yeah I know what you mean. So you broke the crib very fast didn't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're eighteen and you already left home."

Raelin's face seemed to have lost all life.

"Stranger?"

Raelin opened her mouth to speak but no words came. Kendall suspected what it could be.

"Stranger I'm sorry if I said something wrong."

"Don't worry." she said with a cracked voice and Kendall was shocked and worried.

"What happened?"

She stayed quiet for a moment until tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm going to um… do something." She said trying to hide her tears.

"Stranger I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Don't worry, I know you didn't know."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Maybe it's best if I don't."

When Raelin stood up and started to walk away, Kendall made a great effort and stood up fast and grabbed her wrist.

"Please girl don't go. If you really don't want to talk about it then just stay here with me, but don't go off to cry alone. A girl should never have to do that."

Raelin was surprised with Kendall. For a moment she thought about it, then she returned to his side. She took a deep breath and looked at the floor as she began to talk.

"It was on February 2 of this year. We were recently moved from Puerto Rico, my parents, my two little brothers and sister. I was at my shift in Journey and my parents were returning home from picking up my brothers and sister from school. I was told that…"she said stopping because of her tears and cracked voice. "That my parents were starting to cross a green light when a truck that was running from the police rammed them over." her voice broke as tears cascaded from her eyes. "The car was a wreck. It was instant death for all of them. I got home not knowing what had happened. I called them but no one answered. That night a neighbor came to my house. She told me that she saw the news and that my parents were dead. I didn't believe her. She insisted so much that I called the police. They told me the names on the identification cards of the victims; it was them."

She buried her face between her knees and cried. Kendall moved closer to her and crossed one arm around her and rubbed her shoulder with the other. Raelin stood up and began to run out but Kendall stood up and reached for her arm, groaning as he hurt himself greatly with the abrupt force. When she turned to him he immediately grabbed her head softly and brought her into an embrace. She was surprised but allowed herself to this. Kendall was in great pain but made showed no sign of it. But Raelin felt him shudder and knew he was in pain. So she looked up at him and gave him smile as she cried and led him back to the sofa, but through all this he never let her go. He ended up almost laying down across the sofa with his head on the handle while she laid on his side with her face buried in his chest. Kendall held her close. He would occasionally stoke her hair and whisper comforting words that only made himself feel worse since he really didn't know what was good to tell her at this moment. After around half an hour Raelin was able to stop crying. She cleared her throat but didn't move from Kendall and decided to continue her story.

"After that, I ran down to the station and they took me to where they had them. I just cried until the next day. Later that same day I ran to the bank with their credit cards and took some money. I had already called my family but none of them wanted to come because of a feud they had with my parents. So I did the whole burring process alone. And I was the only person at my family's burial. After that I got a lawyer to help me with my heritage. The house belonged to me as did everything in it. I was old enough to stay alone in the house. I had a part time job plus a scholarship for College. I had started already my first year. With my parent's money, my job and the scholarship I could survive on my own. So after that I've lived on my own. A few days ago the metros reached my community. My dad has always been a security freak. He had built the house with a secrete basement for emergency. So I moved everything, couches, tables, drawers, clothes, even the beds. It took me two days to move everything. Then I hid there as well. But I could not stay there forever. So after some confrontations with the metros I decided to hide here."

Kendall was speechless.

"Thanks, a lot." She said to him.

"Why?"

"For listening and not letting me go."

"Don't even mention it." he said in almost a whisper.

She laughed as she touched his soaked shirt.

"Your shirt is soaked."

"Never been soaked in tears before."

"Silly huh?"

"Don't even think that again. To cry for the ones you love, and to accompany someone in their time of sorrow is something with worth beyond measure."

"You know Kendall? You say the strangest things, but they always strike me so much."

"Wow, I've never been told that before."

"Thanks, you are actually the first person who accompanied me in my crying."

"Then I'm honored."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

They smiled at each other. Raelin decided to stand up before she did something crazy.

"I'm going to take a shower."

Kendall just nodded. Before Raelin entered her room she stopped.

"By the way, my name is Raelin Shield."

Kendall's face was illuminated with happiness as she left the room. Raelin entered her room and locked herself in. But as soon as she did this, Kendall broke in tears. He had held himself while she was with him, but know he felt like he would explode if he tried to keep holding it. He just sat there and cried.

A while later Raelin came out of her room silently thinking that Kendall had already gone to sleep. When she heard sobbing she stopped and looked over to where Kendall was. He sat with his elbows on his knees and his face buried between his hands. She silently moved over to him and sat by his side. When he felt her sit he gasped and tried to clear away his tears. She placed her hand on his back and slightly rubbed it.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"It's just that, well I can sort of relate to you. My grandparents died in a car accident close to the time your parents passed away. I was so angry because most of my family only seemed to be interested in their money. My little sister and I shared the same pain so we helped each other. I thought that no one could be suffering more than me. I became selfish and distant from my family. But you, you lost all of your family and you went through it alone and I've never seen such a caring, lively, happy girl. I was sad but I had my sister and my mom to help me, and still I became such a selfish person with my family. You had no one and you're the most selfless person I've meet."

Raelin was out of words for this. She simply hugged him and he returned her hug. They were still hugging when her cell phone's alarm sounded with a merengue song from Omega "La Despedida." Kendall looked over to her phone on the table intrigued by the song. Raelin looked over to it and smiled. She stood up and pulled Kendall to do the same. She began to move her hips and waist from side to side. Kendall looked at her and laughed. She grabbed his hands and moved them so he'd dance with her. He laughed as she kept dancing while holding at least one of his hands. When in the song a man yelled "alarm" and a fire alarm sounded she moved her hips even more looking at him with a playful smile. He just laughed as she kept dancing until the song ended.

"I've heard that kind of music before. I've always wanted to go to a Latino party. You people have great music for dancing."

"That is Omega; a mixture of merengue and raeggeton. I love to dance to it. I also love to dance bachata."

"Which is bachata?"

"Let me play you a song."

She picked a song that mixed bachata and merengue. It started with bachata and then changed to merengue. Kendall love listening to the song and seeing Raelin dance. She looked so alive it gave him life.

"I can teach you, you know, when you can actually move."

Kendall laughed.

"Yeah that'd be great."

"So know you should be going to sleep."

"Right, good night."

Kendall headed to his room and Raelin went to do what she had come out of her room for. She activated the security system that had been uploading, and then she went to sleep.

**So um, review pretty please? **


	3. Chapter 3: Old friends and new ones

**Chapter three: Old friends and new ones**

The next day Raelin woke up first as usual and made breakfast. Kendall had let her eat from the cereal that he brought so she did. He woke up some time later. After eating they both sat on the couch.

"So when are your friends coming?"

"They should be coming in two days with the supplies. I called them last night to check on them."

"And did you tell them that I'm here?"

"I texted them the first night when I thought you were braking in. I told them that if they didn't hear from me soon not to come here. Then I texted them telling them they would not believe what happened but I wanted to tell them in person so I'd wait for them to come. I did tell them that our stay might not be possible. But then I told them that we were safe to stay. I told them that someone else owned the house but that we could stay along."

"So they don't know I'm a girl?"

"Nope, but it will be an interesting story to tell them."

"Of course, with the fighting, and bone breaking, and magic fire, and shirt striping." she said teasing.

"Ha ha now who is the perverted one?"

"You started it."

"And you followed."

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, cards?"

"You have any?"

"Yep, never leave without them. It's a high school thing."

"Cool."

She taught him several card games and he taught her the one he the ones he knew. They spent the whole morning playing until lunch break. They ate fried fish again and continued playing. They talked about their lives. Kendall was very interested in knowing more about her life in Puerto Rico. It was very different in terms of school and environment both cultural and weather. He decided that he would someday visit and he told himself that he would bring her with him. She also told him that she had lived in Minnesota for three years and had assisted two schools there but none of them were the one that he went to.

The day passed slowly but they had fun during it. They got to know each other deeply. He told her about the times he'd be so angry and sad that he would almost end up taking away his life. When his father left them when he was eight. He started to steal, he would be picked on by other students because he became very distant of them and he was once told by an older kid that if he cut himself the sadness would go away with the amount of blood he shed. He was so innocent and desperate that he started to cut himself every day believing that it would help him. One time his friends found him behind a tree after he'd been teased and he was starting to cut himself again. They stopped him and from that day forward they made sure to protect him and bring him back to his old self again.

"It's funny to think how an eight year old could be so depressed as to do those things, and how other eight year old kids can bring upon themselves the task of protecting their friend and help him to be who he once was. No psychologist could have ever done a better job."

"Why are you telling me these things?" she asked while clearing away the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"I don't know. To be honest I've never told anyone this. My friends know it, but not as fully as you do now. I guess I felt that you should know it."

"Thanks for thrusting me like that. So um, how long did it take you to return to your old self?"

"Not long, that same year I was back on my old reputation. I owe it to my guys. If it weren't for them, who knows if I would even be here."

"Wow, I wish I had friends like that. But I've moved so much in my life that I was never able to build a strong friendship."

"Well don't worry. I know the guys will love you, and after this we won't lose contact."

"Thanks." she said with a bright smile.

"So we've talked about our childhood, our school experiences, our families, our current lives. What is missing?"

Raelin shrugged. "I don't know social life?"

"Huh, you're right. So what about your social life?"

"Well nothing more than what I told you. I go to College, come out and go to work, and then I return home to study. Sometimes I would go out to the movies with some friends who keep trying to set me up on blind dates which is something I really hate."

"Really I thought that was something all girls like. I mean you're the ones who always setting the dates."

"Well I don't like the person I want to be with to be picked out for me. I want to make sure that I am with someone I really want."

"If you don't mind my asking, have you had a boyfriend?"

"Once, when I was fourteen. His name was Austin. We were together for almost three years. Then one night he went to a quinceañero and he cheated on me with three different girls."

"Three girls?"

"Yup, someone took him pictures and gave them to a friend of mine so she could show them to me. I was broken. I cried my heart out for two days. Then I decided I would not cry anymore no matter how hurt I was. He left for college that year. After that I've talked to some guys, but I never really went out with anyone. So how about you, what's your story?"

"Well my last girlfriend happened around a year and a half ago. She also cheated on me. I found out because Logan and James knew the guy and one time they went out to hang out and she tagged along not knowing they were coming. When she arrived and the guy introduced her as his girlfriend they realized the truth and told me. It was hard on me. I really liked her, but I never really loved her. I guess that is why I got over her faster. Before her I had two other girlfriends. One of them when I was fourteen and the other when I was fifteen. Those two weren't as serious as Nicole was."

"Wow, most boys I've meet of your age have had over ten girlfriends."

"Well I'm not the kind to just have a girlfriend for it. Guess that is why I didn't get another after her."

"I've meet a lot of boys since I've moved from school many times. And I've only heard like three guys say what you just told me."

"Well it's true."

"So tomorrow we can go fishing. Have you ever fished?"

"Nope, but I can give it a try."

"Great, because we are running out of things to do."

The next day they went out to fish. When they finished with that Kendall wanted to take a walk around the forest but Raelin opposed telling him that he was not fit to be walking so much. They returned to the house and played more cards. Kendall asked her to play her music and she ended up asking him to play the music of his band on his phone. They enjoyed the rest of the day in each other's company. The next day as well they spent it desperately trying to fix a small radio to get news from the city.

"I'm telling you it's not goanna work." Said Kendall for the third time.

"Would you just shush it and try to be supportive?"

"Why if it's not going to work?"

"Kendall!"

"Just saying." he said raising his hands.

"Well you'll see. I'm goanna fix this puppy and I'm goanna rub it in your face."

"Oh really, then why don't we make a bet?"

"Alright, what do you want to bet?"

"Hm, I don't know, not money."

They both thought for a minute.

"I got it, a massage." Kendall said.

"Really, that is what you want to bet on?"

"Yep, cause my back is killing me and I'm sure you won't be able to fix it."

"Well then you got a deal. But you have to give me 'till the end of the day."

"You're really spending eight hours on that thing."

"If it takes me that long then yes."

"Oh boy, then I guess my back will have to wait."

"Your back will have to just dream about that massage because I'm fixing this thing."

Kendall just laid back while Raelin desperately tried to fix the radio. Hours passed and Kendall even fell asleep on the couch. He woke up when Raelin smacked the table with her fist.

"Ready to accept defeat?"

"No way, I still have five hours left."

"Are you crazy, five hours?" he asked laughing.

"That was the deal. Now shush it and make some lunch."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and don't kill yourself while you're at it. Another broken rib won't keep you from giving me that massage."

"Ha ha very funny."

Kendall brought out some spam and bread and made sandwiches. They talked for a while, and then they listened to music.

"Oh I got a text from Logan."

"What does it say?"

"It says that they won't make it by tonight. Huh, I wonder what happened. Well anyway guess we'll have to wait longer for that chicken."

"Dang! I was dreaming of that fried chicken."

"Yeah me too."

Raelin kept working on the radio for the rest of the day. She got to the point where she was about to slam the radio against the wall.

"And the countdown is set. Only less than minute a left for the bet to be fulfilled. And it goes five, four, three, two, one, I won!" he said while clapping his hands and throwing a fist on the air.

"Ugh, I'm sick of this thing!"

"Well, well, looks like I won." he said smugly.

"Just shush it and get comfortable."

"Whoa there, I said a massage." he said with a fake scared tone.

"Huh, you're delusional if you think you'll get more than a massage."

"Well I didn't ask for anything else."

"Good."

Kendall sat on the couch with Raelin behind. She smoothly rubbed his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, I needed that."

"Just be glad I don't break deals."

"Wow you're very good."

"I know. My mom was a therapist and she taught me."

"Go mom!"

She then got to his middle back. She heard as Kendall sighed in satisfaction, and she felt a blush fill her face. Luckily Kendall was facing the other direction.

"Now lie down and see how a professional does it."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

She thought about asking him to take off his shirt but decided it was best if he didn't. She gave him a professional massage that made him melt into the couch until he fell asleep. When she realized he was asleep, she just sat and watched him sleep. She contemplated him for what seemed like minutes but was really almost an hour. She was enthralled with him. He looked so beautiful like that.

_**What am I thinking? He is a professional singer, a star. He would never go out with someone like me. And even if he did, he would probably find someone new fast. **_

She tried to shake off by sweeping the house. But every time she lost her guard, thought of him flew into her mind. She would look over to him and just stare for a while.

_**No, it would never work. He would never really fall for someone like me.**_

Two hours later Kendall woke up.

"Raelin?"

"I'm coming."

"Wow, that is the best sleep I've had in my life."

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"Well I'm not a professional therapist, but I can give you one if you like. It is only fair since you did give it your best at fixing that radio."

"Sure. My back is killing me from sitting

She sat on the couch and Kendall massaged her back.

"You're not bad."

"I'll take it as a compliment."

"It was a compliment!"

He was half way with the massage when the security system flashed red.

"What's going on?"

"It's the security system. Someone is in our perimeter, but the cameras don't work."

"Who could it be?"

"Maybe it's your boys?"

"I doubt it. They said they weren't making it by tonight."

"Okay, then I know what to do."

"What?"

"You are hiding in the room until I find out who they are."

"What? No way!"

"Yes way. You are too weak and hurt to withstand a fight. You need to stay hidden."

"I am not letting you face anyone alone."

"Come on Kendall, you know I can defend myself. And what's the point of you getting hurt if you don't have to?"

"But Raelin."

"Please Kendall; I don't want to see you more hurt than you are now."

Kendall took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay, but if I hear you need help I won't stay hidden."

"Fine, now hurry and hide."

Raelin quickly shut down the electricity of the house so she could hide better. A few minutes later chatter was heard from outside the door. Someone opened and three people entered quietly. They walked into the house in silence with flashlights. Raelin stayed hidden until one of the boys passed near her. silently like a cat she stood and walked up behind him. She then placed knife on his neck.

"Don't move."

The man froze in his place.

"Guys, we have someone here." said the boy Raelin had with a very nervous voice.

The others quickly turned and saw the girl with the knife around his neck.

"Whoa, whoa easy we don't mean any harm!"

"Yeah we were just looking for a friend of ours."

"Wait Raelin, it's them!" yelled Kendall from the other room.

"Kendall?" asked the two figures that were free from Raelin.

Raelin released the guy who almost fell to the floor since his legs had become jelly with fright, but the other two caught him. Kendall came out of the room.

"Kendall!" yelled the three together.

All of them ran and jumped at Kendall who cried out in pain.

"No don't he's hurt!" yelled Raelin making them stop.

"Whoa what's wrong?" asked the one who she would later later know as Carlos.

"Remember I said you would not believe what happened?"

"Yeah." They all answered.

"Well here is the thing. I woke up on the night I sent you the text because I heard someone trying to get inside. I waited to see who it was when this girl comes in. When I asked her who she was, she said she owned the house. Then I thought she was a metro. She thought by what I said that I was a metro. So we fought each other. She was able to hit me with a bat on the ribs and she fractured them greatly, almost broken."

"Wow, strong girl." Said Logan.

"Yep. After that I was able to pin her to the floor. We had a loud discussion while we were at it. I told her I would let her go. When I did she grabbed me and pinned me on the floor. I was in too much pain to fight."

"You forgot to say that that was because I had my knee sunken on your fractured ribs." she said with a weak smile.

All the three boys exclaimed in pain.

"Wow that is one cold blooded move. Not that I mean you're cold blooded. You thought he was a metro so it's fine. And still, ouch." said Logan almost afraid to annoy her.

"Yep, she showed me she was rough. Anyway in our little conversation we realized neither of us was a metro. After that she did the fiery cup thing they do in the karate kid to help me."

"Whoa really? Awesome." said Carlos with enthusiasm.

"Hey James you haven't said a word since you arrived." said Kendall.

"That's because I'm still trying to get over that little knife threat." He said looking like he was about to faint and the other held him.

"Sorry man. I thought you could be a metro."

"So you placed a knife on my throat? I saw my life flash before my eyes!"

"She can be scary huh?" said Kendall teasingly.

"So who is "she"?" asked Carlos.

"She is the owner of this house. And before anything else is said, where are the things?"

"Everything is outside. We brought four wagons and all we could in three camping bags. Our backs are killing us since we had to leave the car to cross around a metro barricade." said James.

"Well then let me make the knife thing up to you with a back massage."

"Her mom was a professional therapist so you won't regret it."

"Really? Oh thank you, thank you!" he said while getting on his knees and hugging hers like a child would..

"See? Told you they'd like you. Now let's get everything inside."

"You will sit and rest. You already got yourself hurt." said Raelin to Kendall.

"Fine."

They brought everything inside. The boys decided to settle in one room at least for that night. The power had yet returned since it took a while to reset. While they were setting everything Kendall asked Raelin to bring him some water. When she left the room he hurried to speak.

"Okay so here is the thing;" he said to the boys in a low voice. "Raelin lost her family in a car accident and no one even showed up to the burial so nobody mention her parents or even something related okay?"

"Whoa, so she lost her whole family?" asked Carlos.

"Yes. She's been through a lot but you would never guess it. But let's not talk about that now."

Raelin had been standing near the entrance and heard what Kendall said. She didn't feel sad though. She felt happy to see that he was protecting her. She returned to the room with water for all of the boys.

"So I thought you weren't going to get here tonight. What happened?"

"What do you mean? I sent you a text saying that we would make it by tonight." said Logan taking out his phone and showing the message to Kendall.

"No look, it says "We can't make it by tonight.""

"Really? Let me see. Oh you're right, sorry I was supposed to write "can" make it by tonight."

"That's why we thought this might not be the house. Because we were expecting Kendall to be up waiting for us." said James.

"So your name was Reilly?" asked Carlos.

"No, I'm Raelin."

"Let us see you then Raelin." he said pointing the flashlight at her.

"Raelin is that you?" asked Logan with surprise.

"Huh, who are you?" she said taking Carlos flashlight and pointing it to him. "Logan, is that you?"

"Oh my God it is you!"

"Logan!"

They ran and hugged each other intensely.

"So you guys know each other?" asked James bewildered.

"Yes, we went to Little Medics school together in Minnesota for three years!"

"Yes, we would see each other from Monday to Thursday and on some weekends. He would come to my house to study and research with me."

"She was my best friend in the world."

All of the boys cleared their throats.

"I mean girl-friend. I could always talk to her about anything and she knew me better than I did myself. She helped me a lot especially when I was down because of something. Man I really missed you so much. I never found a friend to replace you."

"It's a good thing you didn't. Life has a way to bring people who love each other together."

"Got that right," he said hugging her again. "And I see you never changed."

"How do you know?"

"You were always fierce and fearless when there was a need to defend others or yourself. You first confronted Kendall for yourself, then you confronted us for Kendall. When we were together some guys would pick on me. She warned them to stop. One day they decided to beat me up. She entered the classroom and saw them corralling me. So she fought and beat three guys. They never bothered me or her again."

"Wow, so she's like a super hero. She fights to defend the defenseless." said Carlos.

"Thanks. So um, your names are?"

"I'm Carlos."

"And I'm James."

"Yeah, sorry again about the knife thing again. You want that massage now?"

"Ho ho yeah."

James moved to the bed that was opposite to Kendall's and took off his shirt. Raelin could not help to fall in a trance with his hot body. She felt a knot in her throat. His long hair flew all over his face while he smiled at her telling her that he was ready and that almost made her legs turn into jelly. On the other hand, Kendall almost freaked when he saw James take off his shirt. And he could not help the fire he felt inside when Raelin rubbed her hands on James bare skin. He took a deep breath and laid down looking at the ceiling of the bed that now was above his. Raelin on the other hand enjoyed feeling his well toned muscles and hearing his soft moans and deep breaths James took when she massaged him. The other two guys just climbed to the other beds above Kendall's and James and fell asleep almost immediately. James enjoyed the massage for as long as he could the fell asleep. Raelin finished the massage making sure that the next morning he would feel the effects of it. Then she silently left the room. She was preparing herself to sleep when Kendall entered her room.

"Kendall what are you doing here?"

"I just thought that I didn't finish giving you your massage."

"True, so do we continue? Because sitting on a chair all day really left my back screaming."

He smiled and got to where she was and sat on her bed. He tried to rub her shoulders as smoothly as he could. He was glad to know that he was doing a good job when he heard Raelin's soft sighs and deep breaths. Kendall then moved his hands up to her neck and softly rubbed it with his fingers. He stopped still holding her neck softly.

"Is…everything alright?" asked Raelin while turning to see him.

"Uh, yeah, just thought that you may want to lie down, or maybe you prefer not to, I don't know." said Kendall almost blabbering.

This behavior surprised Raelin. She felt uncomfortable lying down while Kendall massaged her, but she didn't want to make him feel bad.

"Uh sure."

She lay down and Kendall moved forward and continued the massage. She melted into his hands though she tried to hide it. But an occasional moan would break the silence and make Kendall smile. She allowed herself to fall asleep and Kendall left the room. He thought of how he felt when she massaged James.

_**Why did I feel so jealous? We are just friends right. I can't let this make me feel jealous. I mean she was just giving him a massage like she did to me. Sure he had no shirt, but she did the same with me with the fiery cup thing and I had no shirt. Of course she didn't seem to react that time and with James she looked like she was going to drool. Man I've got stop thinking like this! Okay Kendall, he is your friend since forever and she is just your friend. So there is no reason to get jealous because she is not your girl. And if you get jealous she'll think you're weird so keep it cool. Besides, you are the one who told him he would not regret getting her massage. Then again I didn't expect him to take off his shirt. Man I really need to stop thinking!**_

He returned to the room his room and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: A little bit of jealousy and

**Chapter 4: A little bit of jealousy and awkwardness **

The next morning Raelin got up first and the boys were up soon after. She was cooking and Kendall and Logan were the first to come out.

"Morning." said Kendall.

"Morning." She answered.

"Can I?" he asked leaning to kiss her cheek.

"Of course." she said closing the space that was left. Kendall did the same. She felt her checks glow red but Logan came over to kiss her and she just went along with it.

Next Carlos and James came into the kitchen. James still had no shirt.

"Good morning my lady." said Carlos kissing her cheek.

"Good morning to you Carlos."

"Man I feel brand new, I could just walk to California and back again!" said James while kissing Raelin good morning.

Kendall almost burst when he saw that he was shirtless.

"Glad you're feeling better."

"Man, if it's not too much trouble can you give me one later? My back is killing me." said Carlos.

"Sure Carlos. You too Logan?"

"Yeah, thanks." He said smiling.

"Whoap let me get this." Said James leaning over Raelin so to get a soda can from the counter.

Kendall felt a heat take over him when he saw how his bare chest was an inch from her face while the rest of his body enclosed her. Logan saw Kendall's face and almost laughed and tapped Carlos to show him Kendall. He laughed silently.

"Hey um James, why don't you put your shit on. We don't want Raelin to feel awkward with us going stripped."

"Oh my, I'm sorry!" he said with sincere concern.

"Don't worry, you're boys. I bet you're used to go around half dressed where you live."

"Yeah sorry. I'll get dressed."

"Don't sweat it. It doesn't bother me."

_**Of course it doesn't!**_ Though Kendall in frustration.

"Kendall?" called out Raelin.

The four of them looked over to him. Logan and Carlos holding their laughter and James and Raelin confused.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

They finished eating breakfast and they all sat on the living room.

"Ready for the massage Carlos?"

"Yup." He answered while jumping to the sofa where she was.

"I brought my laptop so we could see what's happening in California." said Logan while he turned on his computer.

"Any news from California?" asked Kendall.

"Well, the metros have taken over almost everything now. And they are spreading fast through the borders of the other states. The good news is that now the government may do more about it."

"Man Kendall was right, you are good!" exclaimed Carlos.

"Thanks."

"So what else did you guys bring?" asked Kendall.

"We brought the three bags full of our clothes. One has some of yours. Then the four wagons are full with bread, cereals, can food and one of them has a little ice box filled with frozen meat. We also brought a guitar just in case we get new ideas for a song."

"Great. Raelin did you turn on the electricity back on last night?"

"I did it this morning."

"Good, we have to put that meat in the fridge."

"I'll do it." said Logan.

"I'll help you." answered James.

"So that thing catches internet here?" asked Raelin pointing to the laptop.

"Yes." answered Logan from the kitchen.

"Then we can see a movie or something."

"Sure, that'd be great. Can I put these in the pantry?"

"Sure."

"So um, where is the shower here?" asked James from kitchen.

"There are three showers. I'll show you to them when you want to."

"Let me just finish putting this away…which might take me an hour or so if done on my own."

Indeed there were a lot of things to put away.

"I'll help." said Kendall.

In almost twenty minutes they were finished putting away the groceries and they began taking out their personal belongings. By the time they were finished, Raelin had finished with Carlos.

"Man that was the best massage I've ever had in my life. Thank Raelin."

"Any time Carlos."

"So the showers are…?" asked James.

"Right this way. One in down the hall. One in this room and the other is down there."

"Great."

"Yeah I want a shower too." Said Carlos.

"Yup, me too." said Logan.

"Let me just show you all how each one works or you'll end up taking a freeze bath. Kendall you stay here and rest. You need to recover from your hug last night."

"Yeah, you're right." he said sitting on the couch.

Raelin left with the boys and taught each one how to handle their shower. Then she returned to the living room. Kendall was submerged in thoughts. She walked over and sat by him.

"Hey." she said to get his attention.

"Hey."

"So um, great massage last night, made me sleep like a baby."

"Glad you liked it. I hoped that it would be good even if not professionally good like yours."

"So how about you, how are you now?"

"Well last night really did a number on me. I had a hard time sleeping."

"Let me see."

She helped him stand. Then he raised his shirt to expose his side. It was dark red and swollen.

"Oh my, you really got hurt. You bubble head! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Bubble head?" he said starting to laugh.

Her checks burned fiery red.

"Well you are cause there is nothing more than air in your head!" she said a bit distressed.

Kendall could not stop laughing. Raelin felt embarrassed and began to walk away.

"No wait I'm sorry."

Kendall stood up as fast as he could to reach Raelin's arm, but being already hurt he hurt himself more. Raelin turned in a flash when she heard him grunt in pain.

"You see? Nothing in there but air."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

She guided him to sit which he did with difficulty.

"Man Kendall you really need to be careful."

"That's what us bubble heads do."

"Well don't. I don't want to see you keep getting hurt."

There was a moment of silence. "Raelin?"

"Yeah?" she said looking up at him.

He stared for a moment making Raelin blush. Just then James came out with a towel around his waist.

"Hey the water is freezing in there. I can't even put my feet in."

When Kendall saw that James was wrapped in a towel he covered Raelin's eyes.

"Kendall!" exclaimed Raelin.

"James get dressed!"

"What? I'm not showing anything."

"James!"

"What?"

"Kendall! I have to fix the shower. The handle probably got loose again and crossed the water temperature regulator."

"I'll do it."

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"Nope."

"Then let me do it."

"Fine."

"You do know you need to uncover my eyes right?"

"Oh right."

He released her as if it hurt her when he did. She stood up and took a good look at James who looked pleased though not with those intentions. She entered the room where the bathroom was followed by Kendall and James.

"Okay, so I fixed the handle. If you feel the water getting cold just come over here and…come over here so you can see."

James leaned over her brushing his body on Raelin's. Kendall felt almost dizzy and almost fell trying to see over to Raelin who interiorly bit her lip to avoid giggling when she felt Jame's bare chest brush her arm.

"So over here?" he asked leaning even more on her.

"James!" Kendall exclaimed.

"What?" he asked while they both turned to see Kendall.

"There was a roach near your feet."

"Whoa, where?"

"Don't worry it crawled out."

"Oh thank God. Well I guess I'll be taking my shower. If I have any more problems I'll call you."

"Sure."

"Yeah, just try to finish your shower with no more striping shows." said Kendall trying to sound sarcastic.

"Hey if Raelin doesn't bother it's cool." he said but he meant it innocently.

_**Of course she doesn't bother! You were giving her a personal striping show and she loved it!**_

They both left the bathroom and returned to the living room, Kendall looking a bit depressed.

"Are you alright Kendall?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So what were you going to say?" asked Raelin.

"Huh?"

"Before James came."

"Oh um I forgot. I'll come back to you on it later."

"Sure."

"So um, you know Logan right?"

"Yeah. I really loved him so much. He was the bestest friend I ever had. I never had a friendship so deep with anyone in any of the other schools. I really missed him so much when I left. I wanted to keep in contact but just when I moved from Minnesota my dad got me a new phone and when I called to give him the number it said it was no longer in use. Turns out that we both got new phones and we weren't able to give each other the number."

"And how long ago was that?"

"Two years ago. Man, I leave and he goes off to become a star. That's life. You really can't tell what will happen tomorrow."

"Well you can try to make some things happen."

"What would you like to make happen?"

"Well…"

"Raelin!" yelled James from the bathroom.

"Really?" said Kendall in frustration.

"Coming!"

Raelin smiled at Kendall while she walked over to the bathroom.

"James what is it?" she asked from outside.

He opened the door again wrapped in a towel and his body was shaking.

"James what happened?"

"The handle got loose. It began to shoot freezing water. I tried to close it but the handle is too loose. Those were the fifteen coldest seconds of my life!"

"Aw look at you you're shaking. How long do you think the boys will take to finish."

"From all the walking we did yesterday I'd say a lot. Is there another way to fix it?"

"Well, I used to have my sister hold the handle from the other side of the curtain."

Kendall's eyes almost fell from his wholes when he heard her.

"So Kendall do you want to help him or should I?"

"Obviously I will." He said trying to sound unbothered.

"Great thanks."

"And I will get you another towel because that one is already soaked."

"Thanks Raelin you're the best." He said hugging her.

Kendall had to shut his eyes and bit his lower lip as he grunted in frustration.

"Are you alright Kendall?" asked Raelin releasing James and walking over to Kendall with concern.

"Yes, just the bruise from last night." He lied.

"Are you sure you can stand here for as long as it takes James to shower?"

"Yup, no worries."

"You sure? You know you really should rest."

"I'm fine. Too much resting is getting to me."

"Well okay. But after that you're at least sitting."

"Deal."

Raelin left the bathroom and went to sit on the couch. Sometime after Logan came out.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey there stranger."

"Man I still can't believe you're here."

"Best friends are always connected. Their hearts will lead them to each other."

"Yep, you haven't changed a bit."

"What about you? I hope that life on the big game hasn't changed you."

"No way! The boys and I made a promise to stay real. And to be honest, I even thought of you when things got tough. I would ask myself "what would Raelin say?""

"Aw really? That is so sweet."

"You know I really missed you."

"I missed you too. And we really have a lot to catch up on so start talking."

"While we are at it lets take a walk like we use to do when we were in Minnesota. I missed those walk and talk days."

"Yeah, nothing like them."

They left the house and walked around the forest while they talked about everything that had happened while they were apart.

Kendall finally made it out of the bathroom and returned to the living room. There was Carlos alone.

"Hey where are the others?"

"I dunno. I got here and called out to them but they didn't answer."

"Probably taking a walk while they catch up."

"Yeah, I can't believe they were friends for so long and we didn't meet her."

"Well the Little Doctors or whatever was the name school was an hour away from the rest of us. That was why we never went with him."

"Yeah, but leaving your best friend and finding them in the middle of a forest is weird."

"It's a small world."

"You can say that again."

"So?" he asked with a knowing tone.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on."

"Dude what are you talking about." Kendall replied clearly confused.

"Kendall, I saw how looked at her and James when he was over her shirtless."

Kendall just stayed quiet.

"Dude come on she's hot. And not just that, she is sweet, caring, she can fight, she's protective of the ones she cares about like Logan and you. How many people you know that will fight for you when you were hurt?"

"I know you guys would."

"Right, but who else? And all that I got in less than a day. I bet she's even more amazing when you get to know her."

"She is."

"You see? And I never saw you look like that when you were with Nicole. You should have seen your face."

Kendall sighed.

"So what are you goanna do?"

"I dunno. I mean she kind of looks interested in James."

"Dude thrust me. She is not into James, not with the way she looked at him."

"What do you mean?" he asked rather confused.

"When she looked at him it was the "Whoa you're hot, but in a friendly way" look. You know like girls go when they see their favorite actors in TV? It's not even enough to call it platonic. James just has that effect on girls but it's not like they are in love."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, when you are in a class with only two boys and twenty-five girls, you get to learn more about the whys and ways girls behave with guys."

"That's right you had to take sewing classes when woodshop was full."

"Yup, but the experience taught me a lot about how girls behave. And Raelin definitely doesn't like James that way. Does she think he's hot? Totally. Does she like to see him shirtless? Major yes. But, she does not like him more than a friend. Cue the negative buzzer cause this is a major No."

"What about me, does she like me?"

"Well I've only gotten to see you two together for like half an hour and part of that she was with James and the other she was massaging my back so I didn't see well how you two were. But the thing is that I learned how girls act when they just like how you look like Raelin with James, and how they act when they want to get your attention. But Raelin kind of looks like the kind that will not show her feelings until she is sure you like her."

"Learned that from the girls as well?"

"Yup, some of them acted like they were just friends because they were afraid of rejection. Though I'm not saying that Raelin's like that."

"Yeah I get you. Well I have kind of been trying to talk to her, but I guess I should have tried it before you guys got here because there is no privacy like we used to have when we were alone."

"Whoa dude, proposing to a girl when you are living together alone in the middle of a forest might not be the best thing. She might have freaked out so it was better that you waited."

"Yeah I know. I kind of liked her from the beginning but you know I'm the "friends first" believer and also that living alone thing was a bit awkward."

"So what now?"

"I don't know. I really like her, I mean a lot. And I think I even…"

"Love her?"

Kendall chuckled at the thought of it. He had never really been in love before.

"Oh man you're in love!" he said while shaking him by the shoulders.

Kendall laughed but at the same time grunted.

"Oh man I'm sorry I forgot."

"It's alright. Raelin's right, I just keep getting hurt."

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" asked James who had finished getting dressed.

Kendall was not sure if he should tell him about Raelin. Then again that might get him to stop going shirtless around her though he seriously doubted it. Carlos looked at him asking him if he could say it. Kendall just raised his shoulders.

"We're talking about Kendall's love."

"Kendall's love?"

"Yep, he's in love with Raelin."

"Really? That's great. And does she feel the same way?"

"We don't know."

"Cool, she's a sweet girl. You two really look good together."

"So?" asked Kendall referring to being shirtless.

"So…?"

"Nothing, just forget it."

"Alright." He said with not a care in the world.

Kendall just laughed to himself. These were his friends and there was no changing them.

"So you don't like her? asked Kendall not being able to resist himself.

"Of course I like her." He said like if it were obvious.

Kendall looked at him with disbelieve and Carlos felt awkward.

"I don't mean like "like" her! Just a friend. Why would you think I like her?"

"I really didn't. Just wanted to check."

"Hm, okay."

A while after Raelin and Logan returned. They looked as if they had cried. Kendall guessed that she told them about her parents.

"About time dude." said Carlos.

"Sorry, but Raelin and I had a lot to catch up on."

"Still do." She said.

"Yup."

"So do you want your massage now James?"

"You bet."

He said jumping over the couch. She sat behind him and began the massage.

"Wow, professional therapist, kung fu master and can do the fiery cup thing. Anything else?"

"Well besides the Little Medics program I went into a Natural medicine program and can point out plants used for healing certain wounds or poisons and I know how to make several antidotes."

"Wow." Said all the boys while some after whistled.

"So basically you're a fighting machine that can heal with magic fire cups and herbs and give amazing massages after the battle." said Carlos.

Raelin raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"She's more than that Carlos."

All four of them looked at Kendall taken by his words, making him nervous.

"Well she is, I mean, it's not like all she does is fight, heal and give massages." He said rather nervous.

"Nice save." whispered Logan and Kendall shoved him.

They all returned to talking about random stuff. For lunch Raelin fried the fish that they had caught a day ago.

"Okay I can't eat when my food is staring at me." said James with frustration after having spent a minute trying to get over the fact that the fish seemed to be looking at him.

"Just cut of the head." said Kendall.

James did so but still felt awkward trying to eat it. He would bring the piece to his mouth, but would later bring it back down. Raelin noticed his struggle.

"Hey James how about I make you a spam sandwich?"

"Yes please and thank you." he said with relieve.

Raelin prepared him the sandwich which he ate with so much enjoyment that even he was surprised.

Later they all played cards and listened to music. Kendall wanted to hear her music and see her dance but he really was not in the mood of seeing what James might do if he saw her dancing like that so he decided it was best to just stay with the desire. Then they turned on the computer to see what was happening in California.

"Just more destruction and mess from those wretched metros." Said Raelin frustrated and Logan put his arm around her. It didn't bother Kendall but he did wish he was the one with her in his arms.

"Don't worry. This will be over soon." said Logan.

"Yeah but there will still be the mess they left behind afterwards." said James.

"Let's just think of one problem at a time." said Kendall.

"Yeah." Said Raelin saddened.

Kendall could not stand to see her like that and he knew that the best way for her to cheer up was to dance to her Latino music. He took a deep breath that almost killed him and said:

"Why don't you put Omega so you can dance it out?"

"That's a great idea!"

"What's Omega?" asked both James and Logan.

"You'll see in a moment." said Kendall.

Soon the living room was filled with the hard beat of Omega which flowed through their bodies almost immediately.

"Hey I can dance to that!" said Carlos jumping to grab Raelin by the waist.

They both moved with energy enjoying that they had a partner that knew how to dance to it. Their feet moved with speed and grace, their hips adapting to positions that only Latinos knew and their smiles lit as they enjoyed the dance.

"Whoa now that is what I call Latino fire." said Logan.

"You said it." Said Kendall not really bothered by the fact that they were dancing.

Carlos led Raelin with skills and she moved like she was on fire. When the song ended they all applauded.

"Wow that was cool. I want to learn." said James.

"Sure come on."

Kendall felt a little uncomfortable but he was sure that he would not do anything too strong now that he knew he like Raelin.

"Okay so you can start with this basic move like you saw Carlos do. Then you just move me however you want."

"Okay let's go."

They started out kind of out of rhythm, but James got the hang of it at the end. Later Logan joined on the dancing.

Kendall thought that he had never seen anyone dance with such passion. Her every move was captivating. And every time that in a song sounded a fire alarm she would just seemed to catch fire. He sometimes didn't realize the way he was staring at her and would be brought out of his thoughts by one of the boys.

They danced for over an hour. All except Kendall who was still too weak to move too much danced until Raelin decided to take a break.

"Wow that is what I call dancing." said Carlos while he sat after having the last dance with Raelin.

"Yeah that was great. I really like Latino music." said James.

"Yup, it is a great way to just relieve stress. Thanks for the idea Kendall." said Raelin.

"No problem Rae."

"Though you were the idea guy but you didn't dance. I really hate that you can't move because of me."

"Don't worry; I know soon you'll be able to teach me to dance."

"So uh Raelin, do you mind giving me a short massage? It's to get a good night sleep like last night." Asked James.

"Sure."

Kendall braced himself for the worst but was relieved to see him just sit on the couch with his shirt on. As Raelin rubbed his back he moan in enjoyment and that made Kendall feel uncomfortable again.

"Please no moaning." He said trying to sound just annoyed by the sound.

"Can't help it. She's too good."

_**Yeah she is too good.**_

He though while smiling to himself. Logan raised an eyebrow and smiled while trying to guess what was on his mind. A few minutes later she finished with James two of them went to take showers. They didn't use the broken shower to avoid the morning incident. When Raelin was away Logan asked Kendall about Raelin and he told him the truth.

"I knew it!"

"Yeah but she doesn't, so keep it quiet."

"So when are you telling her?"

"I'm not sure. I mean she's not like other girls."

"Raelin? Please, she is _nothing_ like any other girl you'll ever meet. She takes things seriously or not at all."

"Yup, that's what frightens me. I mean I do take her very seriously, but what if she doesn't think I'm worth being taken seriously?"

"Well, all I can tell you that she has had a list of admirers, but she never even paid attention to them. Even if they were "hot", she didn't date any of them."

"Gee thanks for the encouragement Logan." said Kendall sarcastically.

"Well then there is only one way to find out if she feel the same way about you, and that is asking her." said Carlos.

"But what if she says no? Then things could get awkward between us."

"It's your choice buddy."

The boys all returned to the room to sleep minus Kendall. He had too much to think about. Raelin from her room was able to see him sitting on the couch.

"Hey."

Kendall jumped from his seat when he heard her.

"Whoa you scared me."

"Sorry. So what are you doing here, can't sleep?"

"Um yeah."

"Why?"

"Nothing just got a lot on my mind."

"Well you know what I got on my mind? That I gave all the boys a massage except you."

"Well you gave me one last night."

"Oh, so you don't want another?"

"No, no! I mean yes I do, I do."

"Good then sit."

"Okay."

Raelin smiled and sat behind him. She tenderly rubbed his shoulders. Kendall accidentally allowed a moan to escape him. He felt himself blush, but Raelin just enjoyed the moment. A while after Kendall turned around to face Raelin.

"What is it Kendall?"

"I…"

They were silent for a moment. Then Kendall slowly leaned in for a kiss. Raelin at first just stayed still. But when he was closed she breathed in fast and looked away.

"I'm sorry." said Kendall now feeling awful.

"No I'm sorry. It's just that this is really not the place or the time. I think it's best if we slow down."

"I understand." He said looking at the floor.

Awkward silence filled the room.

"Um so uh, can I finish that massage?" she asked trying to break the silence.

"Sure." He said finally with a smile.

"Why don't we go back to your room so you can lie down while I finish?"

"That'd be great."

"Great." she said smiling as well.

They returned to the room and Kendall lay on the bed while Raelin massaged him until he fell asleep.


End file.
